Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming project by the studios related to Vocaloid, please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings. Released Vocaloid *Leon - male soul singer, English *Lola - female soul singer, English *Miriam - female singer, English *Meiko - female singer, Japanese *Kaito - male singer, Japanese Vocaloid 2 *Sweet Ann - female singer, English *Hatsune Miku - female singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len - male and female singer, Japanese *Prima - female opera singer, English *Gackpoid - male singer, Japanese *Megurine Luka - female singer, Japanese and English *Megpoid - female singer, Japanese *Sonika - female singer, English *SF-A2 miki - female singer, Japanese *Kaai Yuki - female singe, Japanese *Kiyoteru Hiyama - male singer, Japanese *Big Al - male singer, English *Tonio - male classical singer, English *Lily - female singer, Japanese *VY1 - female vocal, Japanese *Gachapoid - male singer, Japanese *Nekomura Iroha - female singer, Japanese *Utatane Piko - male singer, Japanese *VY2 - male vocal, Japanese Vocaloid 3 *Mew - female singer, Japanese *VY1v3 - Update of VY1 package *V3 Megpoid - Update of Megpoid package *SeeU - female singer, Korean and Japanese *Tone Rion - female singer, Japanese *Oliver - male singer, English *CUL - female singer, Japanese *Yuzuki Yukari - female singer, Japanese *Bruno - male singer, spanish *Clara -- female singer, Spanish New vocals Named *Ring Suzune - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Lui. Vocaloid 3, release set for December 12, 2011. She was delayed and Vocanext have taken over developement of her voicebank. *Lui Hibiki - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Ring. Vocaloid 3, release set for Winter/Spring 2012 *Aoki Lapis -Surfers Paradise and Studio DEEN are collaborating on a project known as the i-Style Project. *IA; Lia, the singer best known for her performance of the theme songs for Air and Angel Beats! will also be providing her voice for 1st Place's first Vocaloid. In Development *Zero-G has revealed their next voicebank to be Celtic inspired/themed. Its art is finished, but they are still debating on the name. http://engloids.info/news/zerog-vocaloid-3-physical-product/ No word on when it will be release. *Bplats have confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English. *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link *Crypton; Their Vocaloid 3 line-up is due Summer 2012. Currently they are not updating their Vocaloid 2 voicebanks to Vocaloid 3. Confirmation from Japan notes that they will not be making new Vocaloid characters any time soon. *A contest to pick the design for the first Chinese Vocaloid is being held, contest ends 3rd Jan. Vocaloid is due for release in June 12 2012.link Updates *Crypton is updating their Vocaloids. **Crypton has confirmed that an English voicebank for Hatsune Miku is in the works. **Crypton has confirmed a Megurine Luka Append. **Appends for Meiko and Kaito in the works, this will update them to newer engines. **English Kaito confirmed. *Internet co., Ltd; all Vocaloid 2 Vocaloids confirmed being updated for Vocaloid 3 **Lily is next for updating followed by Gackpoid. *Both VY1 and VY2 were being updated to Vocaloid 3, VY1v3 is released but VY2v3 is unannounced. Retired Voicebanks *Previously Leon, Lola and Miriam were retired from sale. Sale was resumed in 2009. *Kagamine Rin/Len were retired from sale and the Kagamine Rin/Len "Act 2" voicebanks have now replaced these voicebanks. *As of 2011, all 5 Vocaloid voicebanks are now unsupported by Yamaha. All 5 Vocaloid voicebanks will be phased out sometime in the future, however, no word of confirmation on when their retirements will happen. It is will not be certain if any Vocaloid voicebank will work for OS computers that run Windows 7 or newer. Possible Future Voicebanks *Anders confirmed that if English Vocaloids become more popular, Zero-G and PowerFX will consider making Appends for their Vocaloids. *According to Anders, if there is demand updates for all past Zero-G and PowerFX Vocaloids to newer engines, it is a possibility. The major factor in this though is the workload needed and involvement in the process against the demand. *Miku English Append is also a possiblity in the future. *Internet co., Ltd are watching progress on the English Vocaloid engine, should the circumstances prove right they may enter create English voicebanks for their Vocaloids. *Meiko is rumoured to have a English voicebank, though no confirmation has been made and it is unannounced. Awaiting Further Information *Luna is expected to be a Vocaloid with the same intended design as Lily due for release, however, details of her are largely unknown. *Crypton has confirmed CV04 a male Vocaloid. Previously mentioned to be Vocaloid 2; no further mentioning, status of development is unknown as Crypton Future Media are not releasing any new Vocaloid characters any time soon. Private Vocals Vocals known to exist who may never be released commerically. *Akikoroid-chan - LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" will receive a synthesized Vocaloid voice makeover to become "Akikoroid-chan," who will act as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. She is known to currently be using the Vocaloid 3 engine, but otherwise details are unknown, although commissioned albums have been granted. It is unknown if this vocal will ever be released. *Ueki-loid; Older Male Vocaloid, Ueki-Liod is the first attempt to resurrect a dead singer and has the voice of the late singer Hitoshi Ueki. It has been stated that this vocal will never be released commerically. *Meaw were previously introduced as "Virtual Divas" with no other information confirming a connection between them and Vocaloid beyond the tags on various websites. Those working with them claim they are Vocaloids, so it is likely at this point they are private licenses, having never been released. Though details are currently unknown, incluing the possiblity they are not Vocaloids at all. Misc. voicebanks *Project if… was a experimental voicebank rpoject by Crypton future media with several voicebanks known. **Junger März PROTOTYPE β is the most notable of these voicebanks. *CV-4Cβ was another voicebank from Crypton Future Media that used Vocaloid-flex. *A proto-type male Catalan voicebank done by the MTG was featured in a technology demostration. *A Vocaloid-Flex voicebank was used in the game Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. References